1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to basketball backboards, goals and supporting structures. More particularly, the present invention is related to foldable and transportable basketball backboards.
2. Related Art
Conventional basketball backboards are typically mounted on a fixed pole or other fixed object. The vibration and impact to which a basketball backboard is subjected ordinarily mandates that a pole on which the backboard is mounted be securely set in concrete. The cost and difficulty of setting a pole in concrete is sufficiently great to deter many casual basketball players from installing a backboard. Moreover, permanently installed backboards are not infrequently considered inappropriate for some locations, or are inconsistent with other uses required of some locations.
Portable basketball backboards have been previously available. Such backboards are typically mounted on wheeled frames or other devices, such that the backboard can be wheeled from one place to another. Although such portable backboards can indeed be moved from location to another, they are generally large and unwieldy, and are not easily stored or transported more than short distances without considerable difficulty.
In gymnasiums, basketball backboards are commonly suspended from the ceiling on swingable structures which permit the backboard to be swung upwardly and out of the way, so as to permit the gymnasium to be used for other activities with which a conventional fixed basketball backboard would interfere. Although this approach is suitable for a gymnasium, it does not meet the needs of the casual basketball player who might wish to occasionally play basketball at other locations.
Accordingly, the object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a portable and collapsible basketball backboard which can be temporarily installed at any desired location, and which can be compactly folded for ease of both transportation and storage.